leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Berryeater/League of Rework, Part 2, attributes
Here is another balance of rework suggestion, part 2. Just before I start, all these are suggestions, if you have any questions regarding to this topic, feel free to ask. Appreciate your time and consideration of this blog and the game. Now about the stats I suggest a change to it. Now we all know that it should be based on the roles and what stats they would usually focus on to help out their own champion and their teammates. Now what we can deal with the fact that base stats could use some change. It is split into roles so here is a suggestion, all ranged champions now gain magic resist upon leveling up while all champions gain base ability power. Now here is what we can do for the stats. Health: As we know that on all champions, this is the most important stat in league of legends or any MMORPG game, basically it is to avoid death. It is fine the way it is but certain champions could use a change as how it should be rebalanced, Tanks gets the lowest base health (Due to the fact that they are meant to build tanky), while the marksmans get the highest (due to the fact that they are usually focused and they cannot afford to build too much defense, as assassins, marksmans, mages and supports are pretty fragile in fights, they should have enough base health to keep themselves from getting killed too quick in fights at least). This is where the rework will begin with many champions. Health regen: Now the current base health regen is horrible. It should be changed completely. It should be healing based on the champion's BASE MAXIMUM HEALTH, which 2% per 5 seconds could be better, not so great, but not horrible either. Let's say Graves with 2.4K health, he should regen 48HP every 5 seconds. This health regen will apply to every champion. It would not scale up on it's own, it is based on the champion's maximum health. Mana/Energy: Secondary bar usually, in my opinion every champion SHOULD USE a resource bar. That means riven, garen, renekton, etc should be restrained from being a "resourceless champion", we can let them have the need to use energy first and see how that goes. Mages should get the highest mana as they need the mana to cast their abilities, while assassins have the lowest. There should be a rework to mana items and increase both maximum mana and energy as they can use certain items as (frozen heart, hextex GLP, etc). Except that the boost to maximum energy would be raised at lower values than mana. Mana regen/Energy regen: Same as health regen for the mana. As for energy, would be the same as we have currently. AD: Fighters in general have the highest AD but assassins get the lowest. AP: Now it is best for champions to gain base AP for the counter part of AD, Supports would get the highest AP, but fighters get the lowest. Now for the base AP, champions can deal magic damage (probably 20% of base AP) on basic attacks which can help them to last hit if they are not AD, so they can farm minions or monsters without having to cast abilities. AR / MR: To reduce damage taken, tanks would have the highest AR and MR, but fighters have the lowest MR and mages get the lowest AR AS: Assassins would get the lowest AS base Life steal/Spell vamp: This should be removed, spell vamp was removed due what riot states before it got nerfed that it was unhealthy. This also applies to life steal as the items to recover from dealing damage depends on the item and some should just be reworked. (BORK should replace life steal for armor pen, Blood thirster removed, scimitar no longer gives life steal, deathdance stays as is, MOM changed passive) as well as bring back WOA. Technically it wll not be removed, but it should have a named unique passive. DD and WOA should heal for 25% of the damage dealt (DD is only for physical and WOA is only for magical damage and WOA have a passive effect of recovering mana if health is full), while gunblade heals both for 15%. Area of effect including proc effects will cut down to 1/3 of effectiveness. Vampirism should stay but heal for a flat amount, while warlord's bloodlust should be changed into something else that would benefit both damage dealers. Dodge: Bring it back, cap it to a certain amount, (probably 30% would be best) Critical hit chance: Put a cap on critical hit rate (probably 50% would be best), give yasuo and tryndamere a new passive? Movement speed: This is a stat that should be taken into consideration as it is pretty vital for getting through the jungle, lanes, roaming, dodging skill shots, catching, escaping. It is fine the way it is but certain champions could use a change to movement speed. Assassins in general gets the highest base movement speed out of all the roles, 355 movement speed would be the highest base which the primary role for assassin would have, the lowest would go for the marksmans. Category:Blog posts